The OC The next generation
by anon3008
Summary: The children of the original generation are now at Harbor, how will they cope with the struggles of living in a money orientated world and will they cause as much drama as the original fab four


**Hi this is my first story so please be nice, this is just an introductory chapter to get the cast to the present.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1 ~ Background information **

Marissa and Ryan

Marissa left to go to stay in Greece for a year with her dad, Volchek did run them off the road but both escaped with minor injuries. So she still left and when she got back she joined Ryan at Berkeley, after a couple of months of trying to just be friends they decided to give it another go. They got married at twenty and had twins a girl called Jessica and a boy called Jamie. They moved back to Newport after finishing Berkeley. Marissa co-owns the Newport group and Ryan owns a company with Seth that produces new comic books. Jessica is a very quiet and studious girl, a lot like Ryan. Jamie is very outgoing and athletic and wants to become a professional basketball player.

Seth and Summer

Seth and Summer both went to Rhode island, Summer at Brown and Seth at RISD. They got married in their senior year of college. They moved back to Newport to be closer to their family and soon had two children Ben first then a year later Samantha. Summer co-owns the Newport group. Seth owns a company with Ryan that produces new comic books. He also released Atomic County. Ben is extremely popular and athletic the star of almost every team but deep down wants to get as far away from Newport as possible. Younger sister Samantha has always had a crush on her best friend Jessica's twin brother, will their friendship survive?

Kirsten and Sandy

After Ryan left Berkeley they decided to return to Newport as deep down they knew it was their home, Sandy is now retired. Kirsten also co-owns the Newport group. Sophie as a bright child and followed adopted brother Ryan to Berkeley, she has been going out with Justin Cooper since they were seventeen.

Julie Cooper

After turning down proposals from both Bullit and Frank. Julie decided to raise her new son Justin by herself. She went to college to gain qualifications and now co-owns the Newport group. Justin was a quiet child who worked very hard o get in to Berkeley. He is in love with his girlfriend of three years Sophie, even though they had a rocky beginning to the relationship due to opposition from both of the families.

Taylor Townsend

Went to Paris for college and returned with a baby, her daughter Sarah. Taylor works hard as a single mum to provide the best life for her daughter. However Sarah is very rebellious and wants to be everything her mother was not at school, she is a cheerleader.

Luke and Kaitlin

Kaitlin finished up school and ended up at UCLA where she runs into Luke Ward and despite both trying to stop their growing feelings for each other they end up sleeping together which results in their daughter Amy. Deciding to do the right thing Luke and Kaitlin marry but are struggling as it should never of been a long term relationship. Their daughter Amy is struggling to cope with everything from her parents marriage to her school life despite being one of the more popular children at school.

Volchek and Holly

After running Marissa and Ryan off the road Volchek spends a year in prison for dangerous driving, however on getting out he inherits millions of dollars from a dead uncle making him one of the richest men in Newport. He decides to therefore set up a competing company from the Newport group called the Orange County Company. Due to his wealth he meets Holly Fischer and they enter into a marriage of convenience, he wanting a trophy wife and her wanting to stay in the life she is accustomed to. They Have a daughter Ashley who at first sight appears to be a chip off the old block being head cheerleader and friends with only other bitchy cheerleaders, but is there more to her than meets the eye?

**The Next chapter will begin with the new generation as 16 and 17 year olds in Harbour.**

**Please review if you want me to continue**


End file.
